Ask me a question
by fangirl73
Summary: A/N: New title. Summary: Shawn and Jules play a game of20 questions.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this is my first fic, so I hope its good. This just came to me the other night. It's not betaed, so all mistakes are my own. Please enjoy.

Twenty question.

"So," Shawn said as he sat down on the couch next to Juliet. "What now?"

They were at her house having just come from dinner at a local burger joint that was on the shore. They had spent the day on the waterfront doing all sorts of different things. Shawn had even taken Juliet to a fortuneteller, only to have him end up tell the fortuneteller her "future". The lady had been quite shocked and Juliet had found the whole thing very amusing.

"Well, we could watch a movie." She replied

"Na, that's been done."

"When?"

"Everybody does that. They have dinner, and then watch a movie."

"Ohh kayy." Juliet said a little confused. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I know! How about twenty questions?"

"Are you serious?"

"Totally. What better way to get to know someone."

"I gotta say Shawn; this is the weirdest date I've ever been on. Besides, don't you already know everything about me? You know, you being a psychic and all."

"Well, yea, but it's more fun this way." The fake psychic said. He did indeed know a lot about Juliet from his keen observation skills and photograph memory, but this was a way to find out things he didn't know.

"Ok, who goes first?"

"I'd like to go first. I got some good ones."

"Go ahead."

Shawn smiled like he had just won the lottery. "How old were you when you got your first kiss?"

"Wow" Juliet said looking thoughtful. "I haven't thought about that in years. Let's see, I guess it was when I was about seven. There was this annoying little boy in my class, Billy I think was his name. Anyway, one day we were on the playground a recess and he walked right up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I didn't like it, so I punched him.

"I got punch by a girl when I was a kid." Shawn said remembering his black eye.

"What happened?"

"Well this girl, Elizabeth, asked me to set with her at lunch one day. I did and she started talking and talking. I wasn't listening and when she realized I wasn't listening, she punched me right in the eye. When I got home, my dad saw my black eye and lectured me on the right way to treat women and how I'm always supposed to listen to them. Okay, next question." He kept going. "What is one of your guiltily pleasures?"

"I'm not telling."

"Aw come on Jules, you have to. That's how you play the game."

"Fine, but you have to answer the same question when it's my turn."

"Deal."

"One of my guiltily pleasures is that I like Godzilla movies."

"Godzilla movies?" Shawn asked a little surprised. "That's awesome! Okay question three. Who's your favorite hair band?"

"What makes you think I like hair bands?"

"Jules, please, you've got the hair band vibe."

She looked at him like he was a little crazy, but answered him anyway. "Poison."

"Poison, really? I thought you'd be more of a Tesla kinda gal."

"I liked them too, but I had a weakness for Bret Michaels. I know, it's kind of sad, but what can I say? He was hot. What's your next question?"

"Hum, let me think. I got one. Did you pass your driver's test the first time?"

"Nobody passes their driver's test the first time. I thought you said you have some really good questions. So far these are all pretty standard."

"I did."

"Did what?"

"Pass my driver's test the first time. And I do have some juicy questions; I'm just saving them for later. So did you pass or not?"

"No, I didn't"

"Next question. How old were you when you stopped biting you nails?"

"How did you know I used to…. Never mind. I was 21."

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Shawn, you can't ask that!"

"Yes I can. And question seven, what was the guy's name?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Juliet noticed that Shawn got a very satisfied grin on his face. "His name was Mark, I think; anyway I don't remember his last name. I was 17."

"How could you not remember his last name? And no that's not question eight."

"It was a long time ago."

"I need details Jules." Shawn said with a sly grin on hi face, but decided to drop that subject when she looked like she was about to hit him. Clearing his throat he began again. "Alright, moving on. When was first time you ran naked on the beach? Recently I hope."

Juliet gave him an indignant look. "Shawn, I've never, ever ran naked on a beach."

"Never ever? In your entire life? Not once?"

"No. Shawn. Never."

"Well I gotta say Jules, that's a little disappointing. Are you willing to run naked on a beach if the right person was to run with you?"

"Was that question nine?"

"Yes it was."

"I will never run naked on a beach. No matter who wanted to run with me. And for that matter I will never ever get naked in public. Ever!"

"Wow, that a lot of never's. You know what they say, never say never."

"Never, Shawn. Absolutely under no circumstances, will I be naked in public." And with that statement she gave him her patient 'drop the subject' look.

"Ok question ten. On a scale of 1 to 10, what am I? You know looks wise."

"Hum. I'm going to have to think about this one."

"What's to think about? Come on Jules, you should be able to answer this one off the top of your head."

"And make yours bigger than it already is? No, I'm going to think about it for a while." She teased.

"Jules!"

"Ok, ok. I'd say you are about an 8."

"An 8 really? I can live with that."

"I'm sure you can." She said, as she got more comfortable. She sat very close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shawn got a whiff of her Strawberry shampoo and started to lose focus. "Shawn? Aren't you going to ask me another question?"

"Oh yea, sorry. Um... Who's your best friend?"

"Huh. You know I don't think we've ever talked about that before."

"I know. That's why I asked."

"Well her name is Sarah and she lives in New York. We meet sophomore year of high school and became friends very quickly. We were inseparable. If I wasn't at my house, I was at her house and vice versa. We both went to the University of Miami, but when I joined the police academy; she went to Grad School in New York. We've keep in touch over the years. She's actually moving here next year. I'm really excited about it. I told her she could live with me till she finds a place of her own."

"Awesome. We totally need to introduce her to Gus."

"I think she'd like Gus. He seems like her type."

"Geekie comic book guys are her type?"

"Actually, yes, they are. And Gus is not a geek."

"Yes he is. He totally is."

"What question are we on anyway?" She asked putting the subject back on track.

"Number twelve. What's the most outrageous thing you've ever done?"

"Going out with you."

"Come on Jules I'm serious."

"So am I. You are without a doubt the most outrageous person I've ever meet so, by association, dating you is the most outrageous thing I've ever done."

"We're dating now." Shawn said as more of a statement than a question. "That's good to know."

Juliet just smiles at him and snuggled closer. Shawn kept going with his questions. "Okay this next one is a two partter. Have you ever been attracted to a girl, and have you ever had sex with a girl?"

"No, to both parts. I've never really thought about anybody of the same sex in that way."

"If you _were_ going to think of someone of the same sex in 'that way', who would it be? And you can't name a celebrity."

"Wait, what number was that?"

"Fourteen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop stalling Julies and answer the question."

"Fine. I guess it would be Sarah. I mean, she's really pretty, we're best friends, and she knows everything about me."

"Sweet! I knew it!" Shawn exclaimed. Then he started staring off into space and Juliet knew he was fanaticizing about her and Sarah, even though he had no idea what Sarah looked like, that part didn't seem to matter.

"Hey!" She yelled as she hit him to bring him back to reality.

"Ow." Shawn winced and rubbed his arm as if she had actually hurt him.

"Oh please, I didn't hurt you."

"Well not physically."

"Shawn."

"Okay, not emotionally either. Time for question fifteen." He quickly spun to face her and grab her hand in his, raised one eyebrow, pursed his lips together and said is his best fake Spanish accent; "Do you think that I am, sexy?"

Juliet couldn't help bursting into hysterical laughter. After several minutes of laughing at him, she finally stopped to catch her breath, and said; "Isn't that the same as question ten?"

"No this question is completely different." Shawn said in all seriousness, looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Shawn. I'm not laughing at you, just the way you asked the question."

"Well, okay. So……."

"I think you are the sexiest psychic I know."

"Jules, I'm the only psychic you know."

She just smiled, so he decided to get personal, very personal.

"So", he said, getting very close to her and putting a hand on her cheek. "How do you like to be kissed?" He practically whispered in her ear even though he already knew her answer.

A low "Um" was the only response Juliet could manage. Shawn got even closer if that was even possible and brushed his lips along her jaw line and asked; "Like this?"

Then without waiting for a reaction, he kissed her behind her ear and asked; "Or, like this?" Then he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. She responded by opening her mouth slightly and let him slid his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled back from the kiss he asked; "Was that the kind of kiss you like?"

"Yes." Juliet answered softly.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?"

"Yes."

I hope you liked this one. There is another one coming. Jules get to ask Shawn 20 questions.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

More Questions:

Juliet lay wrapped in Shawn's arm feeling very content. She had never imagined making love to Shawn would be so amazing. The only thing they had done up to this point was make out, a lot. The way he had touched her had been like he already knew every square inch of her body. No doubt about it, it was amazing. She laid her head on his chest and asks; "Are you asleep?"

"No."

"Okay then, I think it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Shawn asked.

"Twenty questions. I do get a turn, don't I?"

"Sure. Go ahead ask me anything."

"How old were you when you meet Gus?"(1)

"We were both six. We meet at a cinnamon festival."

"What's one of _your_ guiltiest pleasures?"(2)

"Are you really asking me that?"

"You asked me my guilty pleasure and I told you, you had to answer that same question when it was my turn."

"Okay, I'll answer. I hate to admit it, but Gus got me hooked on American Duos. I know it's sad, I just can't help it. Especially after being on the show."

Juliet remembered the case they had been on earlier in the year. Thankfully no one had gotten killed that time. She was surprised when the show had actually continued even after all the attempted murders of one of judges by another judge. "Shawn, you weren't really on the show. You were undercover."

"I know, but it was fun."

"I was surprised when they just replaced Zapato and keep going with the show."

"It's a hit, Jules."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Okay, so your next question is, how old were you when your mom left?"(3) She felt a little uneasy asking him that particular question, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Six."

Juliet waited for Shawn to elaborate, but when he didn't she knew it was still a touchy subject for him so she decided to ask her next question.

"Have you ever smoked pot?"(4)

"I knew you were going to ask that question."

"Oh really?"

"Yea, you're a cop. How could you not ask that question? I took a hit off a joint once in High School. I didn't like it, so I didn't do anymore."

"Good answer."

"Do you have anymore questions Jules? We're not even close to twenty."

"Give me a minute, my mind doesn't work as fast as yours. Okay, I got one. How many jobs have you had since High School?"(5)

"Thirty six. I took each and every job for the unique experience, and then when I had the experience, I would quit. The detective agency is the only one I've stuck with."

"Okay, I gotta know, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"(6)

"I was about sixteen. I was dating this girl, Linda, and I took her back to my house cause my dad was working the night shift. I thought we would have lots of time. Well afterwards, she said she should go home, but I talked her into staying. Big mistake, cause fifteen minutes after I talked her into staying, my dad came home. I tried to sneak her out the window, but he caught us. He called her parents and everything. I was so pissed. I didn't talk to him for a week."

"Did you ever see her again?"(7)

"Oh yea. We didn't break up or anything. As a mater of fact she said we'd just have to be sneakier about it from then on."

"Well it's good to know that you didn't dump her right after."

"Jules, I'm hurt, how could you ever think that I would date a girl just long enough to get into her pants?"

"I've heard stories."

"Form Gus no doubt. Those stories are totally exaggerated!"

"I'm sure they are." Juliet smiled as she laid her chin on Shawn's chest. "So, what is your obsession with Pineapple, anyway?"(8)

"I don't have an obsession with Pineapple."

"Yes you do."

"I just like it, that's all."

"Uhuh."

"It's the perfect fruit, Jules. It's juicy, and sweet and no seeds. It's perfect all year round."

Juliet figured that was as close to an answer as she was going to get so she keep going. "Have you ever wanted to be famous?"(9)

"I still want to be famous. That would be so sweet. Crazed fan falling all over me, having my picture taken all the time…."

"No privacy what so ever." Juliet interrupted.

"Well that's the price I'd have to pay."

"I don't think I'd want to be famous. I like my life just the way it is." Juliet said as she traced circles on Shawn's chest.

"So, are we stopping now, or do you have more questions? You've only asked me nine so far."

Juliet thought for a moment the asked; "What's the longest relationship you've ever had?"(10)

"Two months."

"That's it?" Jules asked in shock.

"Well I'm hoping you and me will last a little longer."

"Just a little longer?" She asked playfully.

"Ok, a lot longer." Shawn smiled. He knew if he had his way they'd be together forever.

"Are you hungry?"(11) She asked.

"Come to think of it, yea, I am kinda hungry. Hey wait aren't we still playing?"

"Yes, but I though we could eat while we keep playing. I've only got nine more questions to ask anyway."

"So asking me if I was hungry was question eleven?"

"Sure it was."

"Ok then, I got some pineapple in the fridge."

Juliet laughed as she got out of bed and pulled Shawn's tee-shirt over her head.

"Hey that's my shirt." Shawn didn't quite whine as he pulled on his pants.

"It looks better on me." Juliet cooed as she ran her hand along Shawn's jaw line. He definitely couldn't argue with that. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"So, how many pieces of pineapple do want?" Shawn asked as he pulled the infamous fruit out of the refrigerator.

"I guess I'll have two big pieces."

Shawn started to cut the outer skin off the pineapple and slice it accordingly. He handed her the pieces and sat on the barstool opposite her. "Do you have your next question ready?" He asked as he popped a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"When are you going to tell your dad we're dating?"(12)

"Seriously, that's your next question?"

"Yes."

Shawn seemed to pout as he though about that. He really didn't want to tell his dad just yet. Not that his dad would object to Jules, he wouldn't. His dad actually like Jules. But he just knew his dad would lecture him on how he should treat Jules. "He'll find out eventually."

"Shawn." Juliet chided.

"What?" Shawn asked innocently. "Fine. I'll tell him soon."

"Thank you. You know I think we should go out to dinner with him. You know just the three of us."

"Now you're pushing it."

"Oh come on. What's the worst that could happen by going to dinner with your dad?"(13)

"Was that one of the game questions?"

"Sure, why not. Now answer it."

"Well let's see. What could possible go wrong? Hum. Well for starters, he wouldn't be happy with any place we picked for dinner and he'd insists on make dinner for us."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's just for starters. Then he'd insist on knowing your life story. Everything you've ever been though, why you want to date me, why you wanted to be a cop. The list would never end. Then he'd lecture me on how I've screwed up all my other relationships and on and on.

"I think you're exaggerating. You're dad isn't that bad."

"Yes he is Jules. You have no idea."

"Oh, please. He is not."

"Can we just move on? Please."

"Alright. Let's see. Oh I got a good one. Do you purposely annoy Carleton because you like it or because it's so easy?"(14)

"Both."

Juliet couldn't contain her laughter. She knew that would be his answer, but she couldn't help but laugh.

Juliet sat there for a minute thinking of her next question when a sly grin creeps across her face. "Have you ever gone streaking?"(15)

"You know, believe it or not, I've never done that."

"Really? I thought that'd be something you would have done in your wild youth."

"My youth wasn't _that_ wild Jules."

"Oh, ok, what ever you say." She replied sarcastically. "I've got another question. What's your favorite movie?"(16)

"That's a tough one. I mean I've got a lot of favorites. It depends on the genre you know. There's comic book movies, then there's westerns and comedies. Then there's horror movies, which by the way have a whole other subset…..

"Ok" Juliet interrupted his rant. "What's your favorite _comic book_ movie?"(16)

"'Batman'. Without a doubt it's 'Batman'. The original one with Michael Keaton and directed by Tim Burton. Don't get me wrong; 'Batman Begins' is a great movie for completely different reasons and 'The Dark Knight' is going to rock. It's just that the original 'Batman' will always be my favorite. I mean the opening sequence is killer. You know where he stops those muggers and beats the crap out of them. Then he holds that one over the ledge and the guys just about pisses his pants and say; 'Don't kill me man, don't kill me.'' Then Batman says; 'I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me.'' Then the guys say 'What are you?' And then Batman pulls him close and says 'I'm Batman' then just throws the guys onto the roof and jumps off. That - Is - Classic!"

Juliet noticed the glint in Shawn's eyes as he was talking. He was like a little kid talking about his favorite hero. Then it dawned on her, he was still just a kid at heart. How she never noticed it before was beyond her. "I have to admit it was a really good movie"

"One of the best."

"So, let see, where are we with the questions?" She though out loud.

"Were on question eighteen." Shawn answered her.

"No were not." She argued.

"Yuhu."

"How do you figure?"

"Well you just asked me what my favorite movie was, then you asked my what my favorite comic book movie was. Two different questions Jules."

"Now hold on a second. The comic book movie question was in amendment to the movie question. You can't count that as two questions."

"Ok, fine, we won't count that as two question."

"Then that means we are on question seventeen. Hum.. Who did you want to be like when you were a kid?"(17)

"Well there was a time when I wanted to be like Superman, then there was a time I wanted to be like Batman, cause he's way cooler. There was also the time I wanted to be just like my grandpa, but not old. Then I just decided to be myself."

That was a more detailed answer than Juliet had expected. She looked at him for a moment then knew what she was going to ask next. "Well that answer just leads to the question; how old were you when you realized you just needed to be yourself?"(18)

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was about twelve."

"That's pretty young to figure out to be yourself. I know adults who haven't figured that out yet."

"Yeah, I always was a fast learner, ever if I did hate school."

" You hated school? I loved school. I have to admit though; I was kinda a closet nerd. I loved to study, not to mention I was totally competitive."

"You still are." Shawn said jokingly.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Juliet agreed "Hey we only have two more questions to go. I got one. Did you ever want a little brother or sister?" (19)

"Well, for a while I did, but then I meet Gus and he became my brother. You know?"

"Yeah I know. I've never seen friends as close as you two are."

"There was this one summer where I tried to convince Mr. and Mrs. Guster to adopt me because I was fighting with my dad a lot. They kept telling me I was too old for them to adopt. And that they couldn't anyway, because I already had a dad and a home."

"Aw, that is so cute that you wanted them to adopt you." Juliet gushed.

Shawn just smiled at her. He thought it was adorable when she got a mushy.

"Ok now, last question." She said regaining herself. "How old were you when you had your first psychic vision?"(20)

Shawn looked at her for a moment and realized he couldn't lie to her any more. Even if it meant the end of there too short relationship. "Um, yea, about that. Jules, there's something I have to tell you."


End file.
